Episode 901
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Charging into the Enemy's Territory - Bakura Town - Where Officials Thrive!" is the 901st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Long Summary Gazelleman barks with laughter as he speeds into the horizon, kidnapping Tama, and with Batman's arrow attacks drawing their attention, Luffy and Zoro are helpless to rescue her. To Zoro and Tsuru's surprise, Kiku grabs a resting katana, and chases after the gazelle human. With his running abilities proving too great to match on foot, Kiku climbs atop Komachiyo to catch up. Realizing he must do the do the same, Luffy grapples onto Komachiyo, displaying his Gomu Gomu no Mi power before Tsuru and Kiku. Zoro hitches along as they shoot off and board the giant dog. Luffy calls out to Tama, promising to recapture her. However, they are once again assaulted by Batman's arrows. Luffy strikes back by jumping high, and throwing an intensly strong punch, yet Batman withstands the blow, and retreats with his mission fulfilled. Kiku suggests that the kidnappers are headed to Bakura Town, which is close by. On account of her katana, Zoro voices his suspitions regarding Kiku's actual identity. Kiku ties up her hair and announces that she is a samurai. Meanwhile, Gazelleman contacts his boss, Holdem. He confirms that he's captured the kid that tamed their baboon gaurd, and Holdem gives the order to deliver Tama to him, claiming that she ought to be of use. In Bakura, a sumo match is commencing in the town square, exciting a large crowd. Urashima, in a nearby bar, is steaming over Zoro putting a stop to his advances on Kiku earlier. His troubles are overheard by Mouseman, who tells the wrestler that he's got the wrong idea about wooing Kiku. He poses that if Urashima were to use his social influence against the poverty-striken woman, destorying all she cares for so that only he remains, leaving her with nowhere else to turn would be much easier than winning her love. They both laugh mischievously over the thought, and Urashima exercises his newfound sense of supremacy by commanding the elderly bar owners to cook their pet raccoon-dog for him to eat. Tama is brought to Holdem's dwelling, and is pushed before him. Holdem's ferocious lion's head has Tama reeling in fear, as Luffy's group closes in on the town's archway. Tama tries to act strong as Holdem's true appearance comes to light. The lion's face is only attached to the real Holdem's waist, and has a mind of its own. Holdem starts to pick a fight with the lion, who retaliates by striking him in the crotch with great force. Holdem howls in pain, as well as the lion, due to both of them sharing the same body. His subordinates question why they never seem to remember such a weakness. After regaining his senses, Holdem interrogates Tama about how she tamed Hihimaru. Refusing to disclose her ability to the enemy, Tama claims that animals are simply fond of her. Holdem however is not fooled, and already knows from his men that her power has something to do with pulling on her cheek. He orders his men to fetch a pair of pinchers and seizes Tama, while she shouts out for Luffy once more. As the town guards brace for Luffy's intrusion, Bepo is seen overlooking the valley, and is apalled when he identifies Luffy. Resting in a tent, Luffy's presence is reported to Law. He is enraged to find out that Luffy is jeopardizing their plan by invading Bakura Town, and rallies his crew to intercept them, as Tama's cries for help further ignite Luffy's anger. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Gazelleman grabs Tama, Batman fires more arrows at Luffy and Zoro. **During the chase, Luffy tries to punch Batman which the latter blocked using Busoshoku Haki. **Tama arriving at Holdem's residence is shown. **When Law is informed by Bepo about Luffy's arrival in Wano, he is seen leaving the abandoned house upon learning Luffy and Zoro plunging into Bakura Town before he tells his crewmates that they need to stop Luffy before things get worse. **Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin saluting to Law is shown after Law said that they should stop Luffy and Zoro from making chaos in Bakura Town. *When Urashima told an elderly couple to cook their racoon dog, it was walking on the floor in the manga. In the anime, the elderly woman is holding it the entire time. Site Navigation